Talk:Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands
Avalokitesvara or Guanyin The statue that this jutsu creates seems to gets its design based off of Guanyin or Avalokitesvara.Umishiru (talk) 10:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) It's Senju Kannon http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/kannon.shtml#senju --Loaderoid (talk) 10:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Same lore different name.Umishiru (talk) 11:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Parent Jutsu Does this technique have any relation with Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder?--Acunamatata4619 (talk) 11:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) In influence from myths? Yes. Otherwise no. Welcoming Approach is a anime only jutsu.Umishiru (talk) 11:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Size compared to Ten Tails Would this be of equal or more size to the Ten-Tails? It states that it would make the Nine-Tales look minute, so what is its size compared to the Ten-tails? --Aeonophic (talk) 22:53, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Aeonophic : It is irrelevant what it's size is compared to the Ten-Tails. We saw the technique next to Kurama, hence the comparison. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:33, March 7, 2013 (UTC) trivia or just something interesting idk why but I thought it was interesting that the giant statute could disconnect form the thousands arms and move by itself.-- (talk) 02:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Comparable in Size I couldn't help but wondering how big this thing is! It dwarfed Madara and Kurama. However, Madara's Final Susanoo seems to be just as large, if you look in the image. If not the actual, Size (as in width and length) but even the height. Am I right? I vote that we list the comparison between sizes. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :We didn't see Madara's final Susanoo in the same scene as this, the comparison is pointless. What we saw was this and Kurama, and the comparison is already in the article. All else is unnecessary. Omnibender - Talk - 17:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with the former, I don't see a need to compare it any further than it already is.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) New Technique? Seeing as Spiral Zetsu's version was a lot smaller, looked different, and had five heads for elemental attacks (whereas Hashirama's had more heads) should his version perhaps be considered a different technique? As in, a non-senjutsu version?--BeyondRed (talk) 07:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :If it were different seek that Spiral Zetsu isn't a Sage. Just take off the Sage Art bit in my opinion.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :I second that. Same technique, minus senjutsu. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:35, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Edit: I do think a ninjutsu version requires a new article (if we're going by tradition) MangekyoSasuke (talk) 07:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't be hasty with that, Spiral Zetsu obviously has someone inside him (as was mentioned in previous chapter). Let's say it's Kabuto - that would mean Spiral Zetsu also can use senjutsu version, and it's smaller due to his weaker Mokuton, not because of lack of senjutsu. So let's not speculate.Faust-RSI (talk) 12:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Where was it shown that spiral zetsu has someone in him? I don't know where people are getting that from. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 16:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::In previous chapter Madara asked how battle is going and one-armed Zetsu answered that it goes well and that the insides are surprisingly good. You don't seriously think Spiral Zetsu is THAT strong. Zetsus are mostly fodder.Faust-RSI (talk) 16:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) From where i see it, Spiral Zetsu's version is a pure Wood Release, non-senjutsu version of the original...or it's the original version and Hashi's is a senjutsu enhanced version. Whatever it is, it's a different, lesser technique with slight differences (no Wood Human/Dragon sitting on the head, fewer arms, a different backpiece all together). So make a new article, same name, minus the Sage Art bit. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :I finally understand the "inside" comment by White Zetsu from the previous chapter. I do agree that someone is inside the Spiral Zetsu, either Yamato or Kabuto. Orochimaru's suspicious look is there for a reason. Either that or someone is finally remembering that there exists a tailor-made poison that counters Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, but Yamato is too far-fetched. It's either good old Obito or Kabuto. For the topic, we shouldn't make a new article until we are sure it's a senjutsu-less version, because it might be a senjutsu version--Elveonora (talk) 18:24, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Not really Elve...if anything, Yamato is the premiere choice here. Kabuto is basically neutralized beyond use by the Izanami and Oro taking his chakra and mutations. Obito is already possessed by Black Zetsu and in lockdown against Kakashi and Minato. But Yamato was already trapped in the enemy base, and is a high-level Wood Release user...he was ripe for picking...add the Spiral Zetsu's own WR and you have this. But this is speculation at the time...aswell as assuming Spiral's technique is senjutsu, because that opens a can of worms on it's own. All in all i think we should assume this version as a pure WR version, not a senjutsu one. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:46, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused. How has no one taken what I thought was obvious that the Zetsu clone was referring to the fact that there are Zetsu clones inside the statue? After all, a Zetsu clone came out of the statue right next to Spiral Zetsu, hence "the insides are nice". Skitts (talk) 07:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Hum...Zetsu clones can pop out of anywhere, and from what we know, the statue isn't hollow...though i think we've let this subject deviate from the original point: that Spiral Zetsu's version can't be this one, since the one demonstrated is on a much weaker scale and that Zetsu-clones cannot perform senjutsu, so a re-work to the article and the creation of a new, non-senjutsu version of the article should be created. Anymore opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 10:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) No, it may still be the Senjutsu version, there's someone inside of Spiral Zetsu. In case that person turns out to be a Senjutsu user, creation of a new article would have been pointless--Elveonora (talk) 10:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Two Images? Should Spiral Zetsu's usage also be shown in the infobox?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 12:21, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :There are a couple differences, but they're not that major to warrant another image, in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu Should we take off the Sage Art part since Spiral Zetsu used it? Isn't it now safe it assume Senjutsu only makes it bigger? Cloudtheavenger (talk) 18:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :The problem of this technique is being named by Hashirama. And I think it's another technique unless the Spiral Zetsu could use the senjutsu. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) :Senjutsu techniques often have "Sage Art" Or "Senpou" added to the beginning, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have other names. We can simply list that name under "other names" like with the Wood Clone, that has 3 different names. Guruguru/Yamato natures Sooo... whom do we list as user of Fire, Wind and Lightning? Back in the training, Yamato said that he can use only 2 natures, not 5. So that leaves 2 options: * Guruguru can use 5 natures, cool, but someone has removed them from his infobox, that's why I bring this up * The statue is alive and the user :O--Elveonora (talk) 12:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Call me a nitpicker, but when did Yamato say he can only use two nature releases? -- KotoTalk Page- 12:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :During the Wind training with Naruto I believe.--Elveonora (talk) 12:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::If Yamato can only use the two natures, then Guruguru was using the rest (obviously). As Yamato was not in control of his body, everything that Guruguru did was Guruguru, Yamato was just kind of the medium. Similar to the Nine-Tails nuking Orochimaru with a Tailed Beast Ball, but Naruto didn't get listed as a user because he was unconscious the entire time.--12:12, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Do me a favor and hop over to Zetsu's talk page and participate in the convo about Blk Zetsu having sharingan and kamui. When there's reason enough to give him the Dojutsu nd' technique, then Guruguru deserves to be listed. -- KotoTalk Page- 12:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :I said Guruguru should be listed. I also said that Yamato shouldn't.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:17, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yea, and I said that we need to be consistent in these matters. Blk Zetsu is listed neither in usage of Kamui nor the Sharingan, and how is his situation any different here? Until Zetsu is noted, how can we clearly say that Guru should be listed for anything? -- KotoTalk Page- 12:22, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I'd say that in a situation such as this, the one who was in control should be listed. So that's a vote for Guruguru from me.--Soul reaper (talk) 12:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. And so everyone is happy, we still have to list BZ as Kamui and Sharingan user--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Naming This may be a minor issue, but shouldn't this technique's name be rendered as Sage Art: Wood Release True Several Thousand Hands (without the second colon) to match other similarly named techniques?--BeyondRed (talk) 23:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Think this technique is actually written with the second colon though.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I was under the impression we only wrote it this way because Sage Art and Wood Release were written on the last panel of one page, but the rest of the technique's name was written on the first panel of the next page. Anyone have access to chapter 621's raws?--BeyondRed (talk) 00:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Anime vs Manga Size Does anyone else think the anime messed up when scaling this? Both versions tower over Kurama, but the Anime made it a bit smaller in my opinion. --Questionaredude (talk) 06:22, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :The manga itself messed up with the scaling. On one page Kurama is on the same scale as the statue, just shorter. A couple of pages later, Kurama can be grabbed by just one of the statue's hands.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Who screws up are people who have no sense of something called perspective. My finger is bigger than a person from afar. The angle may create an illusion that their sizes change from panel to panel--Elveonora (talk) 12:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'll go ahead and assume I have little/no sense of perspective in terms of size. Was the scaling between anime/manga the same or was it altered? --Questionaredude (talk) 05:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Looking at both the manga and anime, the statue indeed IS considerably smaller in the anime. This should be pointed out in trivia perhaps--Elveonora (talk) 11:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sage Art If this technique is explicitly a Senjutsu-based technique, then Guruguru needs to listed as a Sage. If he isn't, then this technique needs to be altered to state that it isn't necessarily a Senjutsu-based technique, but can be used as such. This could even go to explain why Guruguru's version of the technique was so much smaller, because it wasn't utilizing Senjutsu, but it's up for debate I guess. To shorten, the parent technique and title state this is a Sage Mode technique, but Guruguru isn't listed as a Sage. Atrix471 (talk) 02:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :In the German Narutopedia, I created an article without the Sage Art and True for Guruguru's technique. Maybe we should do the same, to avoid confusion. • Seelentau 愛 議 07:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :: Agreed. I'll go ahead and do so. Should've done that from the start. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:57, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Problem solved then, this thread has served its purpose. Atrix471 (talk) 21:58, June 29, 2014 (UTC)